weird America
by theloveshipper
Summary: This is my first fan fiction and I just got in to hetalia so I am going to be writing one. so this is about America where you know that he is always smile and is happy but what if he is not? and pretends to be happy but really he is just sad,angry,emotionless well that is what this is so enjoy it and some countries try to help him with this
1. Chapter 1

Today was a rush day I wish I could of done things better."Oh well too late now I guess" I sighed as I went to close my bedroom wooden door and closed the red soft curtains so It be dark like the darkness of a void.I turned off the bright shining lights(made by theloveshipper)

and sat in front of my wooden door, thinking things over and trying to find out what do I do I heard a knock as soon as I was thinking I got up and opened the soft red curtains,turned on the lights and unlocked the wooden door so they won't notice that I did that.

I saw them opening the door it was Lithuania.(When America was cleaning his storage room Lithuania was his house keeper at the time and he is here!)(Yes you are America)

"Hi Lithuania so whats up dude?" I said as trying to "be" as joyful I could."Oh America I was wondering if you wanted some coffee?"Lithuania said as I "smile" to him."No thanks Lithuania"I said as he walked out.

I closed my wooden door and locked it again, I keep telling my self to just be happy and smile even if things were not alright.I don't know if I can keep this act up any longer. NO I shake my head I had to.

Its just so next day when I came to the meeting I was early of after hours of waiting I just sat there prentend ing to be happy when I was

England and France came in fighting so well I couldn't talk to them at least until everyone was they finally came all of them started to argue.

I mumbled"idiots",England still fighting with the french man noticed that I(America) looked worried? Then when I saw him stare at me I smiled as soon as British man was thinking it was weird because America always smile so why not now?

He ALWAYS smiled thinking the British man with pure green grass British with eyes as green as leaf clovers yelled"America why are you not saying anything!"

The Countries stared at me thinking it was weird that I didn't say anything now that they think about it Even Canada did not notice that!Then I blinked looking at them with a nervous expression thinking of a excuse to come up with just then.

Prussia comes in late distracting everyone of the american not saying anything really loud or goofy the British man he wasn't distracted as the other countries were as Prussia coming in saying "YO GUYS IT IS ME PRUSSIA SORRY I VAS LATE I VAS TOO AWESOME TO VE EARLY".

Then I saw an opportunity to get out of there before any of the countries I ran for it,looked like the other countries didn't noticed me run all but England did.I saw him pushing the yellow long blond french man aside as I turned my head to look at him

after that I see him chasing after me! While he did that I ran to jumped out of a window to escape from was a long fall but I made it to the dirty grass ground and saw England with a shocked expression

That I just did that so I glared at him with a non happy look. He was shocked again by me from the glare and the emotionless face I gave I ran went home before he tries to get me while I was still at ground.

THIS IS DISCONTINUED NOT DOING IT ANYMORE

Sorry!


	2. Chapter 2 England view!

England's view

Today was a strange day I went to the meeting room to find that goofy loud idiot there then to find out that the blabbering wanker followed me with his yellow gold long short hair.

Then when I found out that dirty old french man had followed me to the meeting room of course I had to do something about we fought as the other countries came and try to do a meeting but it was

a fail they also fought like a bunch of while I'm fighting the old dirty disgusting french man I noticed something was That goofy loud wanker says something(America)to stop

the fighting or to say his idea but he didn't and why not of all days? He always does this so why not now also I turned my head to face him to see if he was doing something that

made him keep quiet?But he just sat there with a blank expression looking down and why didn't he smile like he always does? Any ways I saw him look to me with his glowing light blue sea eyes

and I could tell something was wrong so I yelled "America why are you not saying anything!" Then I saw him with a nervous expression I could tell he couldn't avoid this topic

or at least think of something to come up with.I saw as the other countries agree to me as why America was not saying anything and being so quiet? Then I heard the door opened but I didn't take my eyes

off I see him pushing his chair aside and running!I see that the other countries were distracted by who ever opened the door I didn't care I pushed aside that blonde french man

and quickly ran after America then see him to turn his head to look at me and smiled? Well what ever it didn't matter any thing I knew I saw him broke a window by breaking out of it with glass shards into his arms

and legs everywhere I..I was shocked to see the boy I rasie to break out of a window with glass shards all over was bleeding a lot and He made it to the ground but the ground had

some red guessing some blood of America from jumping out of the window looks like to just escape me but why?The worst part of all is he ran but gave me one last look

a cold hard soulless glare is what he gave me and he looked at me with such a blank expressoin. Is that even America any more?

EDIT :THIS IS DISCONTINUED NOT DOING IT ANYMORE


	3. Chapter 3

England told them what happened when he chased America

Before the other countries could hear this they left because of Prussia or in fact that the meeting when horrible and didn't get to do anything but fight.

The countries that were still there were France,Canada,Italy,Germany,Japan,England

After the British man finished his side of the story about that light blue sky colored eyes American He said

"I wonder why did he run away when you guys were distracted?"said the English man with eyes as pure as shaking leaves

The French man decided to speak "Well I can understand why he would run from you ENGLAND" said the french man with his fancy red pants as red as a rose

"WHY YOU!" both of them fought each other while the other three countries decide to talk about it.

The italian said "Maybe he was just in a bad mood today!"

"I do not think that Italy, you see he is always happy" said the man with formal white clothes and eyes as brown as a dog.

"well it won't matter anyways"sighed the German man with yellow hair as pretty as sun flowers.

"I..I..m hello guys I would like to discuss..to..?" said the invisible Canada

"Well he is our ally So we should help him and friend" said Japan.

"I guess because he is our ally"said the German with blue eyes as water.

"well then!" said the cheerful italian watching both England and France fight

"Shouldn't we stop them "said the italian having a confused face looking at the two.

"ALL RIGHT STOP FIGHTING YOU ARE COUNTRIES AND YOU SHOULD ACT LIKE IT NOW LETS GO SEE AMERICAS PROBLEM"said the angry Germany.

both England and France looked at Germany and nodded to stop fighting for France disgree with England again

saying "WHY SHOULD I HELP AMERICA" shouted the angry french man at the English man then said this "WHAT IF HE TARGETS YOU BECAUSE HE IS ACTING STRANGE WHO KNOWS HE MIGHT BECAUSE I RAISED HIM AFTER ALL!"

The French man starts to see that England is right, he did raise America and what if he attacks him next or something ,so he had to help because if he does

America might not hate him then France could attack him instead! "FINE I WILL HELP BUT FOR MY OWN REASONS" said the French man "GOOD THEN"shouted the English man.

"OH HI CANADA I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE HERE AND WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!"said France as all the other countries look and see him there shocked they didn't even notice him.

"um..I was already here.." said Canada with a sad face that they didn't notice him.

EDIT :THIS IS DISCONTINUED NOT DOING IT ANYMORE


End file.
